random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Random Forum Fight
An inacurate history of Random Forum Fight. Please comment if this needs improvement. History The Golden Age (Round 1 - Round 14) On April 2, 2016, Btd456Creeper created the first round of Random Forum Fight. The thread closed after 100 replies (Due to the fact that over 100 reply threads can create lag.) and user Bubblefan123 created the 2nd round.. At this time, it was at it's peak and doing really well. ---- The Arc Age (Round 15 - Round 17) This age is split into 2 parts. The God-Less Age (Round 15 - Round 16) On July 23, 2016, User CookieCookieNomNom (formerly TheGamersUnleashed) created the 15th round, however, he changed a rule. ---- Rule 3. You can use any power you wish, just don't try to be immensely infinitely powerful like that guy who claims to be a wizard. ---- After the thread closed, User Alpha456 created the 16th round. The True-Arc Age (Round 17) At this time, RFF was destroyed, causing some players to quit. ---- Pre-Recovery Age / During-Arc Age In Round 17, User TimewornKaiju (formerly Steven Fedkin) had talked about the rules. "It's not about winning, it's about fun." Meanwhile, User Oiniteoderfla12 contacted Btd456Creeper about the "Don't Godmode Rule" Btd456Creeper's Response: "You guys have continued this game so much that I can barely consider it as mine anymore. But since I technically AM the original creator, and you're asking me, I'd say remove the rule about godmodding." ---- The Recovery Age (Round 18 - Round 20) Round 18, created by User GeoDash! on August 4, 2016 still has the "Don't Godmode Rule" however, Oiniteoderfla12 told GeoDash about the fact that Btd456Creeper telling to remove the "Don't Godmode Rule". Not much happened in this age, however, RFF began to go back at it's peak again, until... ---- The Reality-Roleplay Age (Late Round 20 - Mid-Round 21) User MASTERFARKOS ''created Round 21 on August 21, 2016. At this point, this is where he and others decided to make it a reality roleplay. This is where the "Don't make it a reality roleplay" rule was introduced. ---- Continuation of The Recovery Age (Round 22 - Round 30) At this point, the "Don't make it a reality roleplay" rule was added to the list of rules. It was starting to recover, again, reaching at it's peak once again. To make a place where roleplay was encouraged, ''Scientedfic made the Story Arc Forum Fight. That way, no one could really complain about not having a storyline. ---- The Barrier Age (Round 31 - Early Round 32) This is when multiple users, especially Psychomaniac14, began to create impenetrable barriers to block any attack while attacking freely. User Alpha654 decided to add a rule preventing impenetrable barriers from being created, knowing they sucked the fun out of the game. After discussion with Btd456Creeper, invincibility was also removed, but respawning was not. ---- The Dual Existence Age (Round 33) This age started with Btd456Creeper and Alpha654 creating Random Forum Fight Round 33 at the same time. After noticing this, Btd456Creeper stated that he had wanted to try having two active Random Forum Fight threads at the same time. As of now, neither of the threads are active. ---- The Refresh Age (Round 34 - Round 35) This age started when there was a refresh, removing the confusion of the Dual Existence Age, and round 34 started. During this point, it was at another peak. ---- On Round 23, Oiniteoderfla12 made the wiki for the forum game. And here we are today. Random Forum Fight is at it's peak and is somewhat successful. CookieCookieNomNom: "...but it still has that one speck of story arc which makes some people still quit." Category:Random Forum Fight